


Learning Difficulties

by all_the_green_gems



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_green_gems/pseuds/all_the_green_gems





	1. Chapter 1

 

A sweet soft slumber is suddenly painfully dragged away as Sherlock’s roommate begins loudly shouting his name and shaking him .

 

“Sherlock, come on. Wake up. You’re going to be late. Again!”

 

He squirms away from the sound, trying to remain asleep, warm in the embrace of his blanket cocoon. He would very much like to stay there until the month is out but Molly presses, nearly pushing him off his bed with a hard shove.

 

“You slept all day yesterday too. You have to go to classes today.”

 

Fuck. He slept an entire day?

 

“Molly, pleass. Lea me alone.” He whimpers into his pillow. His body aches but he’d rather take another class with Professor Anderson than tell Molly exactly why he’s so sore.

 

When Molly finally relents, Sherlock thinks for a brief moment he’s won. Distantly he hears another girl’s footsteps approaching his bed.

 

Oh god. It’s Janine, his other roommate. Her hand splays across his hips. He steels himself to be manhandled again, but instead she simply gives him a single light shake. Clearly she intends a different approach for getting the omega out of bed. She giggles as she says, “Oh, I know why Sherly is so sore this morning.”

 

Uh-oh. He thought they were careful. How could she possibly know? Surely she doesn’t actually know. She’s just guessing.

Then, directly in the shell of his ear, she whispers in a voice dripping with sardonic knowing. “Poor baby, was Professor Sholto a little too much for you on Wednesday?”

 

Sherlock gasps, his pale blue eyes bloom open to blink blearily in the bright light. There, hovering over him is Janine smirking and behind her a few feet away Molly is standing, looking rather confused and anxious behind them.

 

“What are you telling Sherlock, Janine?” Molly asks.

 

Ignoring her, Janine keeps whispering at a now slightly shocked omega. “You probably deleted it or forgot it, but you’ve got new anatomy professor, Sherly? What if you can’t sleep you way to a good grade with him?”

 

Sherlock moans displeased and gives a brief nod. “Fine!” He pouts, pulling back the blankets and slowly pushing himself up.

 

_Ow!_

 

He winces as he sits up. The ache from his ass isn’t the throbbing pain it was yesterday but certainly it’s still bad enough he really wishes he could skip Friday classes as well.

 

Molly immediately rushes over to the younger boy and helps him. “Oh, Sherlock, did you hurt yourself in dance practice?”

 

Sherlock gives the older girl a small smile. “Mh-hm, I pulled a muscle pretty bad.” Molly immediately starts helping him up, her face full of genuine concern.

 

Sherlock feels like an ass for lying to her like his. Well, for frequently lying to her if he’s being honest with himself. It’s just so easy, what with her imagining Sherlock to be this this young, innocent little omega who’s helpless and needs to be constantly protected. If Sherlock didn’t know any better he’d think she was a spy for his family who always kept a close eye on him growing up. It wasn’t until he ran away for the third time and threatened to join a drug den where they’d never be able to find him that they finally relented and gave him his freedom, letting him go to a university.

 

They insisted it be one of the military-based universities, who supposedly kept a tight leash over schoolwork and extracurricular activities. Since it’s common knowledge of all the genetic species of alphas, the Lycans have the highest control over their base alpha desires - it’s what made them exceptional soldiers - and therefore it would take a lot more to get them to give into a rut around an omega.

 

However, the trade off is having to live at their enormous military bases. That, however, was actually a selling point for Sherlock. His family can’t even visit him here, let alone get their hands on him again.

 

“Yeah, you probably were doing too many of those leg splits, am I right?” Janine gives him a filthy wink which Sherlock does his best to ignore.

 

Molly fusses over him for the next ten minutes. He has to practically shove her away to get her to stop doting. He knows why she does it, which only makes him feel like an ever bigger ass for taking advantage of her crush on him. Sherlock is almost certain Molly isn’t actually into omegas, despite her outward predilection. He suspects she harbors female lesbian desires, and uses the idea of wanting to date an omega to sublimate that which she’s not ready to admit to herself.

 

Eventually, after she sees Sherlock is awake enough to manage for the day she rushes off, since her first class of the day starts at 9am.

 

Janine unfortunately shares Sherlock’s 10 o’clock, which is anatomy, so she and him have to walk together to class.

They’re barely out of the dorms when the inevitable talk arises. Janine is all aflutter about wanting details regarding Professor’s Sholto’s cock. The omega rolls his eyes. “I’m hardly going to be one of those dull gossiping types--”

 

The girl cuts him off with a loud burst of laughter. “Sherls, that’s exactly who you are. You fucking gossip about the facilities people who take out the trash in the classrooms.”

 

He pulls a face in defense. “I’m not gossiping! I’m merely making deductions!” He cries.

 

“Oooh. We’re calling them ‘deductions’ now. Fine, give me a _deduction_ about Professor Sholto’s cock then.”

 

“Well,” Sherlock begins. “It is exactly it as you might imagine it to be. At least it perfectly fit my previous deduction of what it would look like. I got the length and thickness nearly to the precise centimeter.” He ignores her blatant eye-roll. “As you know, wolven alphas have cocks bigger than the average alpha. His is no exception to this rule.”

 

“Mmm, so erotic,” she breaks in sarcastically. “Jesus, if I wanted a formal definition I would have just busted open a textbook. At least tell me if he was good or not.”

 

The omega bites his bottom lip, unsure how best to explain it. “Good is a relative term. ‘Good’ for a woman or a beta doesn’t mean the same as it does an omega.” Sherlock suddenly recalls vividly how the large male hard fucked him into the mattress just two days before, his pale face turning crimson.

 

Janine hums. “You know I’ve fucked my share of alphas, too. Hurts like a bitch. And then there are the stories,” she twists her mouth consideringly. “That alphas just don’t get as big as they do around omegas. They’re supposed to go into a frenzied state. Have you ever been with one who went into a rut.”

 

“God no! It’s partially why I was allowed to go to university, I had to promise to only attend military ones. Alpha soldiers have a much stronger control over their desires. Nerves of steel. Well, balls of steel is more accurate.”

 

They both break into giggles. Janine is the first to turn serious.

 

“But all jokes aside, I really do think you need to be more careful.”

 

He pulls a face. “Careful? I’m plenty careful. I’m on high-dose suppressant at all times. I’m consistent with my birth control. And as for people figuring it out. Who would care?” He snarks.

 

“Even if someone does catch on at it gets reported, what, do you honestly think Dean Lestrade is going to do anything about it? The man is so lazy he’s hardly got the drive to investigate the drugs being distributed right under his nose throughout the school. Do you think he’s the type to get involved with the goings on between his professors and students. Besides, I’ve only slept with professor Sholto twice and professor Murray three times and Professor Moran once.”

 

“It’s the and’s in that sentence I’d worry about if I were you. It’s not other students or the Dean I’m talking about, Sherly. Alpha’s are super possessive by their nature. Especially these wolven alphas, they’re animalistic. Alpha primes. They’re soldiers when it comes to fighting but when it comes to sex they’re little more than barbaric aniamsl who have to constantly struggle against going into a rut. Even the more controlled, well tempered alphas can be set off by a lewd omega. And you’re not just sleeping with one of them! If they ever got wind you’re slutting around on them… All I’m saying is that you’re playing a dangerous game doing this.”

 

Sherlock crinkles his nose. He honestly hadn’t thought about that. But he doesn’t want Janine to know she’s given him pause. “Don’t worry. I’m not a child, I can handle myself.” He counters with a haughty look.

 

“No, you’re just the youngest, most desirable omega at the entire university and you’re a cock whore who’s masquerading as this posh, untouchable thing. Just don’t let any of the wolves figure you out.”

 

“I won’t.” He adds lamely.

 

They finally make it across campus to the science building. They’re just about to head into their anatomy classroom when Janine grabs him by his wrist and tugs him back. She whispers lowly into his ear so none of the other approaching students can hear. “Just one more thing. Promise me Sherlock you aren’t going to sleep with any more professors, alright?”

 

“Fine. Just let me go,” he says, tugging against her grip.

 

“Promise me,” she growls.

 

“All that morning intervention to get me to not be late and it seems you’ll end up making me tardy all on your own.”

 

“Christ, you’re such a dramatic bitch.” She releases his wrist but not before giving him a shove into the wall behind him. Sherlock follows and makes sure to take a seat as far away from Janine as he can.

 

His pride is already smarting from Janine casual criticism, which likely has more weight to it than he’d like to admit, so when he sits down and inhales sharply from a flare of pain from his ass it’s just another reminder of Sherlock’s poor choices.

 

But perhaps the worst part though is knowing he’s actually not the omega slut Janine is making him out to be. He’s really not. It’s just college is a lot harder than he anticipated and Sherlock finds studying for subjects he doesn’t care about painfully dull. When he was in middle and high school he flew through classes, always managing top grades. He’d even been able to skip almost a year and half and was able to start university at just fifteen.

 

Now he’s sixteen and in his mind he should be be close to becoming a junior. Istead he’s struggling in almost all his classes besides chemistry; he’s already had to repeat literature; philosophy; astronomy; politics; and history. He’d much rather focus on subjects he loves: biology, chemistry, music, dancing, and art..

 

Sleeping with eager alpha professors seems like the only way he’ll get through those classes.

 

Sherlock slouches back in his seat. Thankfully, he’s rather decent with anatomy so there shouldn’t be a need to sleep with whoever this new professor is, whether he or she be alpha, beta or omega.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When the man enters the classroom, Sherlock immediately breaths in the rich, heady aroma of  _ potent alpha male. _ It causes the young omega to blink and unconsciously sits up straighter. 

 

The soldier walks in without saying anything at first, placing his leather briefcase on the large front desk. He’s wearing the hunter-green uniform of the weres division. He’s a solid looking alpha, legs shorter than most, but they’re just as broad and powerfully built  as his thick body. 

 

His face is incredibly handsome, weather and age-worn with a wide, firm jawline, broad nose, silvered-brown hair and dark blue eyes that eventually look out across the room. 

 

“I’m Dr. John Watson,” the alpha begins talking in a low, gravel  as he starts loading the computer with the day’s lesson. Here I’ll be your professor to replace Lieutenant  Smith for the remainder of the term. I served on missions with Professor Sholto I’ll also be the coach for football if any of you play.” 

 

The teen’s eyes are drawn to the man’s crotch, which is sporting the most magnificent bulge on any alpha he’s yet seen. Sherlock can only imagine how big, thick the actual erect alpha cock must be if this is what it is when completely soft. 

 

The teen’s mouth waters as suddenly, an unbidden image flashes through his head: the professor bending Sherlock over that exact desk he was now standing in front of, that big monster cock of his plunging deep inside Sherlock’s tight wet hole.  

 

_ FOCUS!  _

 

He's been missing a good portion of the Sherlock quickly closes his parted lips, tells his stricken omega mind to get a hold of itself. But it’s too late. In the moment he comes back to himself he sees those gorgeous navy blue eyes eyes have landed directly on him. The alpha’s eyes narrow, the lines of his face etched deeply with suspicion. 


End file.
